


Static

by Areulto



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blitzwing has both optics, Gen, I meant "had" both optics, Nothing Goes Right For Blitzwing: The Fic, Oh wait, expect angst, headcanon-y stuff, takes place in the past, written practically on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areulto/pseuds/Areulto
Summary: A few days after he became a Triple Changer, Blitzwing heard a burst of static in his head. At first, he paid no mind to it, but...





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mainly written because I thought "How did Blitzwing end up with 2 other personalities?", "Is it a malfunction or is it just the way things go for Triple Changers?", "Did it happen instantly or after a certain amount of time passed?", and other such questions got me thinking, and a few friends of mine on Discord helped me muster up the guts to write this.  
> Hope y'all enjoy.

"Blitzwing uses ice powers; I bet he's about as sturdy."

 

He picked up on the jeer--Starscream was never the subtle type when he thought nobody could hear him. Though Blitzwing often let something like this slide by, something in him wanted to speak up.

 

The static in his head came back as he turned around to the second-in-command.

 

“Excu-” was all that came out before his mouth shut on its own.

 

_‘Vhat zhe…?’_

 

 _Fzzt_.

He flinched, and his joints locked, though he felt as his hands were forced to curl into fists. Any attempts to open them back up proved to be in vain as he felt himself storm forward to Starscream.

 

 **“VHAT DID JOU SAY?!”** Blitzwing could hear and feel himself speak, though it was in a voice and inflection that was almost unrecognizable.

 

 _‘Vhat is zhis?’_ He heard his own voice bounce around, though he couldn’t feel his mouth move.

 

“Guh!?” Starscream yelped as his face was quickly acquainted with the floor. The tips of the two cannons on Blitzwing’s back became heated as they pointed to the wide-eyed ‘Con.

 

Wait, heated?

 

“WAITWAITWAIT, BLITZWING! YOU KNOW I DIDN’T MEAN IT, RIGHT?!” He laughed in an attempt to hide his growing fear as he looked up at the cannons.

 

 **“MAYBE, OR MAYBE** **I** **SHOULD CHECK TO SEE IF** **JOU’RE** **ZHE ONE WHO’S ‘AS STURDY AS ICE’!”** The tips of the cannons started to glow.

 

Blitzwing struggled to gain control back upon hearing the remark, _‘Stop zhis,’_ his failure to do so only heightened his fear, _‘Please!’_

 

 **“ENOUGH!”** Another voice made the room shake as Blitzwing was pulled back and pinned down.

 

 _‘Oh, thank Primus!'_ He could hear his own sigh of relief echo around him as the ”him” in control struggled to break free of whoever interfered, while he focused more on struggling to free himself from whatever hold had come over his body.

 

 **“Let me go!”**  The demand was ignored as the hulking, five-eyed Decepticon turned his head to look at Starscream, who wasted no time as he had quickly made his way to the furthest wall in the small window of time he had.

 

 **“WHAT IS GOING ON?”** Lugnut shouted as he picked up Blitzwing, and he squinted at the unfamiliar face.

 

“How should I know?!” Starscream snapped at him in response as he glanced at Blitzwing, “He was fine one minute, then he tried to offline me the next! I think his circuits got fried or something!”

 

 **“ZHAT VON’T BE ZHE ONLY ZHING ZHAT VILL BE FRIED IN HERE AFT-”** Lugnut hit his free claw on the back of Blitzwing’s head.

 

**“BLITZWING, CALM YOURSELF. WHAT WOULD LORD MEGATRON THINK OF YOUR BEHAVIOR?”**

 

Speak of Unicron.

_Fzzt._

Megatron’s shadow entered into the room sooner than he did, just as Blitzwing flinched in Lugnut’s grip. The latter used his free claw to salute his glorious leader’s presence before he and Starscream--mainly the latter--recounted the event to Megatron in a frantic manner. Blitzwing only half-listened as he tested himself, sighing in relief when he confirmed he was back in control, though he had many questions. Once he spotted an opportunity, he asked the only question he could really ask at that moment:

 

“Vhat did I just do?” Blitzwing asked as his optics darted around the room, half-expecting an echo.

 

“‘What did’-?! I-!?” The second-in-command stammered in a disbelieving tone, “I SHOULD BE ASKING  YOU THAT!” Blitzwing winced at the sudden shout, “WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!”

 

“I...I..” He found himself unable to explain, and he froze upon seeing his commander’s piercing red glare.

 

“Blitzwing, control yourself.” Those three words somehow managed to scare him back into standing on his own.

 

“Understood. It vill not happen again.” His response was automatic, despite his own confusion about what had just transpired, “Apologies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, but I mainly started it at the point where Hothead (who's unnamed at this point) shows his face (no pun intended) because I honestly couldn't think of anything that could happen beyond "Blitzwing hears static in his head and ignores it until he loses control of his body and nearly gives Spongescream the roast of a lifetime", and I didn't want to make a half-done attempt instead of waiting until I could think of how to start it.  
> Gotta make a decent first impression and all.
> 
> If I got some terminology wrong here or get terminology wrong in the future, please correct me and I will fix it accordingly. I got into the fandom recently and don't quite know all the terms yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I didn't get comments on the last one, I decided to post this anyway because I was working on it.  
> I did have more ways to differentiate between Icy, Hothead, and Random's dialogue, but my options here are limited, so bear with me. Any formatting suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Black: the first thing Blitzwing saw upon awakening from stasis. His optics failed to open, and his attempt to get up yielded similar results.

 

Was this an episode of post-stasis joint lock? That couldn’t be it; his arm raised up, and he felt it do so.

 

He could hear his voice echo around him as he realized, _‘Oh no…’_

 

The angry-sounding one wasn’t awake yet, thank Primus. Blitzwing used the opportunity to look around wherever it was he ended up; he was too preoccupied with his situation last time to figure it out then.

 

Nothing. Nothing as far as the eye could see, _‘And I zhought zhe Nemesis vas dark…’_ His quiet mutter was amplified to an audible level. He tried to put his hand up to his face, and he did do so, though there was also the lack of any sort of senses that came with it; he couldn’t even see his hand in front of him.

 

**_‘HELLO?! IS ANYONE ZHERE?’_ **

 

Blitzwing darted his head around as he heard an assault on his audials. Through the screech of static, he could hear another voice. This one was loud too, but it sounded like it was loud for a different reason.

 

Blitzwing hesitated for a few seconds, but responded, _‘...Hello?’_

 

The speaker raised his voice, and Blitzwing tried to cover his audials as the static got raised with it,  ** _‘HELLO!_ ** ’ He then asked, **_‘...WHO ARE JOU?’_ **

 

After what felt like a while, he responded with, ' _Please, just call me...“Icy”.’_

 

 **_‘SURE ZHING, ICY!'_** The voice seemed to get clearer the more he talked, _**'**_ ** _VHERE ARE VE? DO JOU KNOW?’_ **  Even though Blitzwing couldn’t see the speaker, he could somehow tell he cocked his head to one side.

 

He opened his mouth, but he found himself unable to answer, _‘If I vere to be honest, I have been asking zhat myself.’_ He thought to ask something else instead, _‘Vhile I am here, vhere did jou co-’_

 

_Fzzt._

He flinched as he woke up in his berth.

 

 **_‘GOODBYE!’_ ** The voice called, as if he knew Blitzwing left.

 

As Blitzwing got up and out of his living quarters, he eavesdropped on the conversation he realized was playing out in his head.

 

**_‘HELLO ZHERE!’_ **

 

**_‘Who are jou?!’_ **

 

**_‘FUNNY, I VAS GOING TO ASK JOU ZHAT!’_ **

 

**_‘HEY! I’M zhe one asking zhe questions here!’_ **

 

 **_‘HELLOOOO!’_ ** The other one seemed to be more interested in the echoes he was making, _**‘**_ ** _ **HAHA, J** OU SHOULD TRY ZHIS!’_ **

 

**_‘Jou von’t be laughing so much vhen I’M done vith jou!’_ **

 

**_'I DON’T ZHINK I COULD EVEN FEEL VHAT JOU’D DO! AHAHAHA!’_ **

 

“Is Shockvave busy?” Blitzwing thought out loud, “Maybe he knows how to fix zhis.”

 

\--- ---

 

Blitzwing stood in the doorway, looking into Shockwave’s study. What little possessions he could see in the room were organized as he noticed Shockwave sat himself on the other side.

 

Shockwave only gave a cursory glance over his shoulder before noticing, “Oh, Blitzwing,” His optic was glued to his notes, “I was expecting you to show up.”

 

“Jou vere?” He asked, “Veren’t jou vorking on somezhing else?”

 

“Of course I was.” Shockwave explained, turning his head to look at a screen with diagrams on it. “Lord Megatron just requested I find out what could’ve caused your outburst,” he muttered the last part to himself, “or at least as much as I can before I have to leave.”

 

While Shockwave was paying attention to his work, Blitzwing was startled as he heard growing static in his head. He put a hand up to his face, though he felt it starting to turn under his grip. Despite his fear, he tried to keep his cool as he continued, “Interesting. Vhat vere jou able to find out so far?”

 

“Nothing yet.” Shockwave’s shoulders slumped a bit as he continued looking at the research notes.

 

“Ghh...” He quickly pushed his other hand against his face when he felt it slip slightly, which put his own face back into place, “Really? Nozhing?!” His voice became strained as the static got louder, in addition to it being muffled by his hands.

 

“You can’t rush these sorts of things.” Shockwave responded.

 

Blitzwing’s face kept trying to turn despite his best efforts. Looking around, he decided to push his face onto Shockwave’s doorway. The static was starting to become overwhelming, and he felt a growing ache in his head.

 

He asked in a panicked voice, “Vell, could jou tell me as soon as jou find any **ZHING**?!” Blitzwing’s guard lowered at the sudden change of inflection in his voice.

 

The voice change made Shockwave’s audials twitch. The first thing he saw when he finally turned around to face Blitzwing was him with both hands over his face, as well as said face being smushed against the doorway.

 

He asked in a deadpan tone, “What are you doing?”

 

“I, **UHM…** ” With that, his grip was lost.

 

_Fzzt._

_‘Oh, great…’_ His voice echoed around him as he buried his face in his hands, dreading whatever it is the one in control would do. However, Blitzwing soon noticed something different: the mouth he could feel. Under his hand, it felt bigger and jagged.

 

He noticed Shockwave got up from his seat, “Blitzwing?”

 

Even though he didn’t feel himself lash out towards the cyclops ‘Con, he learned that there was one thing he should never try: singing. The screechy tune echoed throughout the Nemesis; it probably would have extended into space if sound could travel through it.

 

**_‘GGHHH, ZHIS IS UNBEARABLE!’_ **

 

_‘I vould have to agree.’_

 

Blitzwing was paying more attention to what the jagged-mouth one was doing, but he froze up at the realization of who he was talking to, _‘Scrap…’_

 

**_‘Vait, do I know jou from somevhere?!’_ **

 

 _‘In a vay.’_ He responded. He decided to ask, _‘Vhat’s jour name, if jou don’t mind me asking?’_

 

**_“...”_ **

 

If it wasn’t for the singing and sounds of blasting outside, the atmosphere would’ve been tense from the silence. _‘Vell?’_

 

 **_‘How should I know vhat my name is?!’_ ** The angry-sounding one snapped at Blitzwing before asking, **_‘Vhat do jou call me?’_ **

 

After a pause, Blitzwing responded, _‘Zhe angry-sounding one...?’_ His mutter was amplified by the echoes.

 

**_‘VHAT?!’_ **

 

He felt discomfort as a sudden chill went through his face, _‘...Did jou just try to punch me?’_

 

 **_‘Ghh… If only I could actually hurt jou, ZHEN I VOULD-!’_ ** He paused and looked around, **_‘...Did jou hear zhat?’_ **

 

_‘...I don’t hear anyzhing.’_

 

\--- ---

 

 **“HELLOOO?”** The jagged-mouth one wandered around the Nemesis, looking for a couple ‘Cons he thought he heard.

 

“Gh, finally.” Shockwave muttered to himself when he entered the room, “Blitzwing, did that procedure scramble your circuits?”

 

 **“PROCEDURE? VHAT PROCEDURE?”** He asked once he noticed Shockwave.

 

“I…” If Shockwave had a face, his expression would have mirrored his feelings at the moment, “I think I should look more into this.”

 

“Oh, Primus.” A cold, baritone voice echoed through, and the two froze.

 

_Fzzt._

Blitzwing flinched as he heard the familiar voice.

 

“Not again.” Megatron and Blitzwing muttered at the same time.

 

Megatron turned his head to face Shockwave, “What happened?”

 

Much like the explanation before it, it was delivered in a frantic manner, though Shockwave was much calmer in his delivery.

 

“Blitzwing came into my study-”

 

“I vas hearing two ozher voices in my head-”

 

“He was mostly asking about anything I may have found in my research-”

 

“I heard static in my head as my face tried to turn on its own-”

 

Shockwave explained a particular part in a confused tone, “He smushed his face against my doorway…?”

 

“I lost my grip and zhen lost control over my body again-”

 

“His face changed into a pitch-black one with an odd mouth, and then he started singing and skating throughout the Nemesis like he was drunk off highgrade! It took me a while to catch up with him, and he was confused when I asked him about the procedure!”

 

“Maybe somezhing vent wrong! Vhy else vould zhis be happening?!” Blitzwing suggested.

 

“Oh, you remember the procedure now?”

 

“How could I forget somezhing like zhat?!” Blitzwing blurted out.

 

“Eh-” Megatron put his hand up to his face with a quiet groan, “Just clean up the ice and get back to work. I nearly slipped.”

 

“Ice…?” Blitzwing asked in a combination of confusion and dread.

 

“I wasn’t exaggerating when I said ‘skating’ earlier.” Shockwave remarked.

 

It was confirmed when Blitzwing walked out of the room and slipped.

 

_Fzzt._

**“GAGH, FRAGGING-!”** He wasted no time and pointed his cannons at the ice as fire spewed out of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, if I got terminology wrong here or if I get it wrong in the future, please let me know.
> 
> Oh, and "post-stasis joint lock" is supposed to be similar to sleep paralysis. If there's already a term for that that exists, please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzwing promised Megatron he wouldn't let the outbursts happen again. He never said HOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter after a bout of writer's block.
> 
> I hope to God this isn't melodramatic schlock.
> 
> On an aside, I finally remembered to write Blackarachnia in the chapter, and updated the tags accordingly.

Blitzwing paced around the room with his hand on his chin. Blackarachnia just tapped her finger as she waited for the test to finish compiling the results. She straightened up when it completed.

  
“Huh.”

 

Blitzwing looked over, “Vhat is it?”

 

“Well,” two of her four optics squinted as she looked at the screen, “the test still said there’s nothing wrong with your systems.”

 

“Vhat?” He asked as he approached her.

 

“See for yourself if you don’t believe me.” She stepped away from the screen to allow him to see it. Sure enough, one look at the screen confirmed the results.

 

“Vhy did it come out negative?!” Blitzwing asked.

 

“Maybe it thought the two faces were always there?” She guessed as she was looking over a typed recount of the first time Blitzwing switched personalities.

 

“Maybe jou can perform anozher test!” He quickly suggested.

 

“I don’t think a fourth test is gonna change the results by much. Would it kill you to wait a bit, at least?”

 

 _‘Jou never know…’_ He thought to himself as he rested his head against the screen and sighed. He looked over to the Techno-Organic, then he got an idea, “Vait, jou can make vebs, right?”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“Jou zhink jou can use zhem to…?” He pointed at his face.

 

“What? No!”

 

“Vhy not?!”

 

“Well, one: I don’t think the webs would hold for very long; two: you can’t see or talk through them; and three: you’d look ridiculous!”

 

“I never said it vas a permanent solution!”

 

“The answer is still ‘no’.”

 

\--- ---

 

**_‘SO VHAT DO JOU CALL JOURSELF?’_ **

 

**_‘Vhy do jou keep asking me zhis?! I said “I don’t know"!’_ **

 

 **_‘BUT I VANNA CALL JOU_ ** **_SOMEZHING!_** ** _MAYBE FIRE CONVOY? INFERNO?’_ ** The jagged-mouth one suggested the last name with little hesitation, ** _‘UNICORN?’_ **

 

**_‘Frag no!’_ **

 

Blitzwing listened to the two prattle on as he looked for an isolated-enough place with some form of a reflective surface. Shockwave and Blackarachnia were working, Megatron was probably busy with something (with Lugnut not far behind), and he couldn’t care less about what Starscream was doing.

 

After a while of walking, he stopped. Blitzwing looked past his faint reflection in the window, staring out into the expanse of space. He used to do so in an attempt to clear his head, and with what he was about to do, he felt it was vital for him to keep himself as calm as possible.

 

One cannon lowered down to point at the window as he adjusted his position, “It is not a permanent solution…” Blitzwing tried to reassure himself as he saw the barrel of the cannon glow blue.

 

The ice hit him right between his optics; he felt it spread over them as he collided with the floor.

 

\--- ---

 

The thud and grunt made Megatron sit up.

 

He looked over to Lugnut, “Lugnut, go check what made that noi-.”

 

Lugnut ran out of the room before Megatron could finish.

 

Megatron shook his head as the five-eyed Con’s quick thuds made the room shake slightly.

 

\--- ---

 

Blitzwing got up as he heard loud footsteps.

 

 **“WHO’S THERE? IN THE NAME OF LORD MEGATRON, I DEMAND YOUR SURRE-!”** Lugnut stopped after he entered the room. He asked as he got closer, **“BLITZWING? WHAT HAPPENED?”**

 

Blitzwing kept his back facing towards Lugnut as he responded, “Nozhing important. I tripped.”

 

He staggered his way back to his living quarters before Lugnut could ask more questions. As he made his way to his room, faint static made itself known in his head.

 

\--- ---

 

Having to see through the ice was a bit of a chore, but it was better than nothing.

 

“Ghh…” He groaned at the ache that was starting to form in his head.

 

After the groan, he flinched as he felt like his head bumped into something. The feeling passed, and he was still in control, but the static and ache were still there.

 

 **_‘Vhat vas zhat?’_ ** Blitzwing heard the voice of the angry-sounding one surprisingly well. Blitzwing flinched again, and he was still in control. The angry-sounding one asked himself, **_‘Vhat’s going on?!’_ **

 

There was a knock on the door, he turned his head to the door and raised his voice, “I am busy vith somezhing!” Though he knew what he said, it was hard to hear himself say it.

 

**_‘AREN’T JOU JUST SITTING DOWN?’_ **

 

“Stay out of zhis, please!”

 

 **“WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?”** Past the noise, Blitzwing could hear a familiar voice.

 

“Uhm...” He found himself unable to answer. At least, not without sounding like he had a screw loose. He tried to think of an explanation as the door opened, revealing Lugnut, “I vas using zhe Comm Links to talk to-” Blitzwing turned his head, but not before he noticed the main optic on Lugnut’s face squinted.

 

 **“DID YOU REALLY FREEZE YOUR FACE?!”** Blitzwing could only hear a vague question concerning his face, and he looked around the room as he tried to gather his thoughts.

 

“I am fine!” He finally answered, and he got a confused look from the other ‘Con in response. Before he could change his answer, Lugnut grabbed Blitzwing and carried him out of the room.

 

 **_‘If ve end up stuck in here because of jou…’_ ** The angry-sounding one grumbled the last part to himself, and Blitzwing couldn't pick up on what he said.

 

\--- ---

 

Despite his struggling, he soon found himself in front of Megatron. He and Lugnut were talking, though Blitzwing couldn't hear past the static and a strange, tinny noise he soon started hearing while Lugnut was bringing him to Megatron.

 

**_‘Vhere’s zhat noise coming from?!’_ **

 

**_‘I’M JUST PLAYING HARMONICA! ...I MEAN, SINCE VE’RE STUCK IN HERE AND ALL.’_ **

 

**_‘Zhe frag’s a “harmonica”?!’_ **

 

Unknown to him, Shockwave had entered the room.

 

“You called me, my lord?” He asked Megatron.

 

“Yes, it would seem like Blitzwing has gotten a bit impulsive.” He nodded over to him, “I need you to break the ice off his face.”

 

“I see...” Shockwave gestured Lugnut as he left the room, “Bring him to my quarters.”

 

“Vait vait vait, vhat are ve doing?!” Blitzwing flinched in Lugnut's grip as another faceswap was stopped.

 

\--- ---

 

_Chink. Chink. Chink._

 

Shockwave tapped his claw on the dead center of the ice over Blitzwing’s optics, looking uninterested as cracks formed.

 

“Blitzwing, what part of you thought this was a good idea?” Shockwave muttered to himself as he shook his head. Blitzwing didn’t answer--his eyes were squeezed shut as he felt the tapping close to them. His fingers shifted as he tried to keep himself from fidgeting.

 

 _Chink._ One small chunk of ice broke off, and Shockwave swept it to the side.

 

Blitzwing tensed up as he felt Shockwave’s claw touch his face.

 

 _Chink._ More cracks formed on the ice. Shockwave inspected the cracks, then looked at the tools off to the side. Maybe a couple more taps with his claw before he’d switch to them.

 

 _Chink._ Another chunk of ice broke off.

 

 _Chink._ He swept another chunk off to the side.

 

Despite Blitzwing’s best efforts to keep still, he flinched as another faceswap was stopped.

 

_Crack._

 

Even with his optics shut as tight as they were, he could feel that something went wrong. He felt an opening form on his left optic as something else seemed to leak out.

 

Shockwave gasped, “Oh no.”

 

With that, the last chunk of ice broke off as Blitzwing’s face turned, and then kept turning.

 

Shockwave looked at the otherwise unresponsive Blitzwing as his optic shifted to the energon that was on his claw.

 

Though he couldn’t feel it in his headspace, Blitzwing’s hand refused to leave his face. The silence that came with him was deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking it over with some friends and got the idea to use one of Shockwave's claws instead of using an ice pick like I originally planned.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> If I get terminology wrong here or in the future, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The personalities get named.

“What?” Megatron’s voice was cold as he looked at Blitzwing.

 

“I was getting the ice off of him like you wanted me to,” Shockwave responded in as calm as a tone as he could manage, “He…” His focus shifted to the energon that was still on his claw, “He flinched at the worst possible time.”  

 

“Ghh,” Megatron’s hand curled into a fist, but relaxed just as fast as he turned to Shockwave, “The instant his face stops spinning, you are to replace the optic you broke. Unless I can’t trust you with even that.”

 

Shockwave straightened up, “I will not fail you this time, my lord.” He turned to Blitzwing’s body as he shot down the idea to hold the face in place, _‘I don’t want to frag up more than I already have.’_

 

“Lugnut!”

 

 **“YES, SIR?”** The two could hear his voice and loud footsteps from Shockwave’s quarters. Before long, he stood in the doorway.

 

“If he regains consciousness, you must be sure Blitzwing isn’t left unattended.” He nodded over to him, “Make sure he doesn’t attempt anything reckless again.”

 

**“HE WILL NEVER LEAVE MY SIGHT!”**

 

"After I replace his optic,” Shockwave added as he gestured Lugnut to get away from Blitzwing.

 

Megatron’s groan was quiet as he left Shockwave’s quarters.

 

\--- ---

 

Reckless: not a word that he would have described himself with. Blitzwing listened to the discussion; he had nothing better to do in here, after all.

 

**_‘Nice going, Mono-Optic.'_**

 

Blitzwing turned his head once the jeer sank in, _‘Vhat did jou call me?’_

 

 **_‘Jou heard me!'_** The angry-sounding one yelled. ** _'If jou never bozhered calling me by an actual name, vhy should I bozher calling jou by jours?!’_  **

 

 **_‘I DUNNO, I’ll STILL CALL HIM “ICY”!’_ ** The jagged-mouth one chimed in.

 

**_‘Zhis doesn’t involve jou!’_ **

 

**_‘VHY ARE JOU ANGRY AT HIM? SHOULD I BE ANGRY TOO?’_ **

 

 **_‘How are jou not?!’_ ** He pointed to Blitzwing, **_‘He tried to keep us in here!’_ **

 

Blitzwing raised his voice, _‘Jou zhink I vould villingly do somezhing like zhis ozhervise?!'_

 

The angry-sounding one snapped back, **_‘Vhy did jou even do zhat?! Do jou know vhat it’s like in here?!’_ **

 

_‘Of course I do! I know from zhose two times vhere jou two hijacked my body!_

 

**_‘Vell, try being stuck in here all zhe time!’_ **

 

 _‘Jou tried to offline Starscream_ _over an insult,'_ Blitzwing then pointed in the direction he heard the jagged-mouth one’s voice, _‘and he practically made zhe Nemesis into an ice rink!’_

 

**_‘Hey, at least I tried to fix zhat!’_ **

 

 _‘...’_ Blitzwing tried to think of a response.

 

The jagged-mouth one interrupted, **_‘I’M YELLING VORDS!’_ ** The two looked over, **_‘VHAT ARE VE TALKING ABOUT?’_ **

 

 _‘Vell…I vas…’_ Blitzwing soon felt drowsy and everything went quiet.

 

\--- ---

 

“What would putting him in here accomplish?” A familiar baritone voice was the first thing Blitzwing woke up to.

 

Though there wasn’t any static to hear over, it was hard to focus on anything.

 

“We let him...sort things out by himself.” A quiet voice responded.

 

As things started coming back into focus, Blitzwing noticed something else: his optic felt different.

 

 **“WHAT ABOUT MY ORDERS?”** A deep voice made the room shake.

 

“Like Lord Megatron ordered: you make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless.”

 

“Intervene if necessary.” Megatron added. The sound of footsteps and a closing door soon followed.

 

Blitzwing lifted his arm, and he felt a round, flat object in place of his left optic.

 

 **“GOOD TO SEE YOU’RE ONLINE.”** The loud voice made Blitzwing wince.

 

Taking his hand off his face, he looked around. It was just as dark as the rest of the ship, but his optics readjusted. The room itself was small with Lugnut taking up most of space. Save for a bench, it was also empty--if Blitzwing didn’t know any better, he would’ve mistaken the room they were in for one of the Nemesis’ prison cells. He walked over to the door: locked. He tried to get the door open, but he was torn away by Lugnut.

 

_Fzzt._

Blitzwing fought against Lugnut’s grip as he banged his fists on the door, **“Let! Me! Out! Of! Here!”** He yelled between each strike. He was soon thrown to the floor after Lugnut pulled him away again.

 

**“THIS SORT OF THING SHOWS WHY YOU’RE IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!”**

 

 _‘It is not my fault!’_ In his headspace, Blitzwing looked down, _‘If only I never agreed to zhis…’_

 

 **“Vhat did** **jou** **even do to end up in here?!”** He asked as he got up. The door didn’t even have a dent in it.

 

**“I WAS ORDERED BY MEGATRON TO MAKE SURE YOU DON’T DO ANYTHING RECKLESS AGAIN.”**

 

_‘Of course.’_

 

_Fzzt._

Fire flooded out of Blitzwing’s cannons, which engulfed the door they were pointed at. Again, not even a scratch.

 

 **“GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR.”** Lugnut pulled Blitzwing away.

 

 **“BUT ZHERE’S NOZHING TO DO IN HERE!”** The jagged-mouth one fake-whined.

 

**“YOU’RE NOT IN HERE FOR THAT, AND YOU KNOW IT.”**

 

After a brief moment of silence, a screechy tune filled the room.

 

\--- ---

 

How long has he been in here?

 

Blitzwing only watched as his cannons were drawing a circle with ice on the ceiling. The jagged-mouth one, meanwhile, was humming as he looked at it.

 

 _‘Jou vill come back out, jou vill come back out, jou vill come back out…’_ echoed around him.

 

_Fzzt._

Blitzwing flinched as his hands tensed up and his optics closed. He was visibly shaking.

 

“Jou vill come back out, jou vill come back-” He looked up, around the room, then at his hands, which he tested. He asked Lugnut, “How long has it been?!”

 

 **“NEARLY A SOLAR CYCLE.”** He responded almost immediately.

 

“Vhat?” Blitzwing slumped onto the bench with a hand on his face, optics wide.

 

\--- ---

 

**_‘If jou never bozhered calling me by an actual name, vhy should I bozher calling jou by jours?!’_ **

 

Whether figuratively or literally, the voice of the angry-sounding one echoed in Blitzwing’s head.

 

He was hesitant, but he asked aloud, “Hello? Angry-sounding one?”

 

His baffled voice echoed, **_‘Jou’re_ ** **_still_** **_calling me zhat?!’_ **

 

 **“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”** Lugnut asked.

 

“I am attempting to ‘sort zhis out’.”

 

 **_‘SORT VHAT OUT?’_ ** The jagged-mouth one asked.

 

**_‘Are jou finally going to stop calling me “zhe angry-sounding one”?’_ **

 

It took him a while to answer, “Yes.”

 

 **“UH…”** Lugnut looked at Blitzwing seemingly talking to himself.

 

“I just...need some time to figure out vhat to call jou.”

 

\--- ---

 

A slot on the door opened as Shockwave called Lugnut over on his Comm Link, “Lord Megatron requested a status report on Blitzwing.”

 

 **“WELL…”** Lugnut looked at Blitzwing, who looked like he was lost in thought, **“HE WAS FREAKING OUT AND TRIED TO ESCAPE, AND HE TALKED TO HIMSELF A FEW MOMENTS AGO.”**

 

“Very well, then.” Shockwave looked into the room through the slot before he closed it, and the noise caused Blitzwing to look up.

 

With the constant commentary in his head, he decided now was a good time to listen in.

 

**_‘VHY DO JOU HATE ICY SO MUCH?’_ **

 

The angry-sounding one was grumbling to himself, **_‘“Zhe angry-sounding one”. Vhat does he zhink I am: some kind of hothead?’_ **

 

A lightbulb turned on in Blitzwing’s head.

 

He chimed in, “Interesting.”

 

**_‘Vh-? Vere jou eavesdropping?!’_ **

 

“In short: yes.”

 

**_‘Mind jour business!’_ **

 

“Jou are in MY head; it is my business.”

 

 **_‘ZHAT IS TRUE!’_ ** The jagged-mouth one added.

 

“I zhank jou for zhe inspiration, Hothead.”

 

Hothead grumbled, but he asked, **_‘Vhat about zhe ozher one? Or vhatever jou’ve been calling him.’_ **

 

**_‘WHO ARE VE TALKING ABOUT?’_ **

 

**_‘Jou, jou dolt!’_ **

 

**_‘OH… DOES ZHAT MEAN I’M NAMED “MUCH”?’_ **

 

“No, zhat does not exactly fit jou…” Blitzwing thought to himself before continuing, “I never know vhat jou are going to do vhen jou come out.”

 

**_‘SO JOU’RE SAYING I’M BEING CALLED RANDOM?’_ **

 

“Yyyyes.” Blitzwing responded.

 

 ** _'Better zhan nozhing.'_** Hothead grumbled.

 

**_‘OOH! AND ICY ALREADY HAS A NICKNAME! VE CAN JUST CALL HIM ZHAT!’_ **

 

“I could do vithout a nickname.”

 

**_‘BUT IT VOULDN’T BE FAIR TO LEAVE JOU OUT!’_ **

 

“I assure jou, jou are not ‘leaving me out’, as jou put it.”

 

**_‘AND JOU ALREADY HAVE ONE ANYVAY, SO MIGHT AS VELL!’_ **

 

Blitzwing only sighed in response.

 

\--- ---

 

Blitzwing stared at the ceiling in the berth that was in the room.

 

Even when he closed his optics, he couldn’t go into stasis. Lugnut’s presence made things difficult, along with the only sounds being the chatter between Hothead and Random.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm gonna have to get used to typing Hothead and Random.
> 
> I never thought the fic would get this far, to be honest.
> 
> If I were to post more chapters, they would probably just show Blitzwing getting used to them being there.
> 
> If I get any terminology wrong here or in the future, please let me know and I'll fix it accordingly.


End file.
